


We Could've Been A Great Couple

by IronFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Atsumu Miya is my comfort character, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just couldn't think of what else to call this fic, Implied Past Angst, Mentions of Sex, No Beta, The title sounds angsty but the fic isn't I swear, or something like that, this is just a cathartic release for me, we die like Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronFox/pseuds/IronFox
Summary: 'Almost Lovers' play a lie detector drinking game featuring You and Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We Could've Been A Great Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually the first fic that I will post here. I haven't written in years but I'm trying to get back to it. Writing fics is a somewhat of a cathartic release when I feel overwhelmed.

Based on this video: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuFK_3HBkcQ&;t=223s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuFK_3HBkcQ&;t=223s%20)

**-**

You turned to the camera with a blush, unfamiliar with being in front of the camera instead of behind it. You cleared your throat before you spoke, “Uh, hi, I’m Y/N. I am a video editor at Pop Tide Japan.”

From the corners of your eyes, you could see him wave to the camera with a small grin. “Hi, my name’s Miya Atsumu, and I’m a setter for MSBY Black Jackals.”

“And we’re uhm…” you cleared your throat again, uncomfortable at the crew looking at you with interest. It didn’t help that Atsumu was also staring at you, not even bothering to be subtle about it like you did. Your director gave you an encouraging look as you uttered, “Miya-san and I were almost lovers.”

“If I’m just Miya-san to you, does that mean I have to address you as Senpai?” he asked with a chuckle.

You glared at him, knowing full well that he has never called you that, despite being a year older than him. It irritated you at first, but at some point, you just gave up. “You may call me whatever you want, Miya-san,” you answered indifferently, refusing to call him by the nickname that you used to call him.

He just grinned in response.

“Okay, so, a few questions before we start,” the director suddenly said. “How did you guys meet?”

Atsumu looked at you as if asking who should answer that question. You gave a slight nod before he turned back to the camera. “We met in high school. I had a crush on her.”

You almost envy his confidence. He even almost seemed proud of that statement. A light and airy laugh came out of his throat. Then, he turned to look at you as if he was reminiscing something. “Oh, you hated me, didn’t you?”

“You were annoying,” you replied without hesitation. “And persistent. You begged me almost every day to go out with you.” If Atsumu was embarrassed by your revelation, he hid it well. You looked up at the director, a slight smile evident on her face.

Well, at least she was amused by the situation. You, however, were suffering on the inside. If it weren’t for your job, you definitely wouldn’t have done this. When your creative producer heard about your past with Atsumu Miya (all thanks to your best friend, who also worked in the same company), they did everything to get the setter to participate in the video. Next thing you knew, you were being dragged to the studio, and there he was, waiting patiently for you with that stupid little smile on his face. Honestly, you had no clue how they even contacted him or how they got him to participate.

The look that your director gave you when you tried to protest was enough to keep your mouth shut. So, you had no choice but to participate.

“Why didn’t you two end up together?”

You blinked. “Well,uhm…” The image of the last time you saw him before today came flooding through your mind. “I was graduating, so…” You turned to him.

“I got rejected by her,” Atsumu added. “So yeah, that’s it, I guess. There’s nothing much to tell,” he continued with a shrug. For a quick second, you saw his smile falter, but he was quick to recover. He looked at the director expectantly, waiting for the next question.

“I see. So, what’s your relationship with each other now?” the director asked.

“He’s just my former kohai,” you answer.

“We’re friends,” Atsumu answered at the same time. The volleyball player put his hand on his chest. “I am hurt. That’s twice you’ve broken my heart, Y/N!” he exclaimed dramatically. You knew he was just kidding based on his playful tone. But you couldn’t help but wonder if he was secretly affected by your detachment.

The director giggled, then motioned for someone to bring the lie detector devices to the table. A small tray with a few alcohol-filled shot glasses were also placed at your side.

“Okay, so basically, you pick a question from that bowl,” she pointed at the glass bowl in the middle of the table that was filled with folded pieces of white paper, “and you answer. When someone lies, they’ll get electrocuted and have to drink a shot.”

The lie detector device was simple; it was round and had the imprint of a hand in the middle where you’re supposed to place your palm. A thin velcro strap was attached to the device to keep whoever’s hand in place.

Atsumu rubbed his hands together, an excited look in his eyes. “Oh, this should be good. I’m going to win this.”

“This isn’t a competition, Miya-san.”

“We’ll see about that,” he uttered. “So, ladies first?”

Hesitantly, you strap your hand around the machine while Atsumu picks out a piece of paper from the bowl. “Okay, first question…” his eyes glossed over the paper. The way the corner of his lips twitched as he read had your heart racing. “Do you still find me attractive?”

You internally let out a sigh of relief, grateful that it wasn’t anything major. “Yeah, of course,” you answered. You wished you pretended to at least think about it, so you didn’t have to watch Atsumu’s eyes light up at your answer but saying ‘No’ felt too much of a blatant lie. Atsumu was an athlete, he obviously took care of his body, and he had a swarm of fangirls for a reason. You weren’t blind.

Atsumu clicked on the button to turn on a device. The whirring sound of the device making you flinch. After a few seconds, the little bulb on the device turned green, indicating that you were telling the truth. “So, I’m still attractive to you, huh?” he asked, clearly trying to tease you.

“I have eyes, Miya-san.”

Without really thinking about it, you lifted up his wrist using your other hand and placed his palm on top of the device. You made sure to strap his hand tightly. You missed the blush on his face at your action because you were too busy grabbing a paper from the bowl. You picked out another paper. “So, do you still think about me?”

“Yeah, all the time, actually,” he answered without missing a beat. You ignored the way your heart practically exploded at how quickly he answered. You gulped and turned on the button. “Too easy,” he said when the light turned green. “My turn…” Atsumu said as he inserted his hand inside the bowl.

“If you could go back in time, would you change anything between us?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Atsumu hummed in response and pressed the button, the whirring sound that the device made was almost deafening. “Ah!” You couldn’t help but yelp when you felt a sudden bolt of electricity on your hand. Atsumu raised his brow.

“What would you change?”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to ask any follow-up questions, Miya-san,” you said as you took a shot of alcohol.

“But I want to,” he whined.

You looked up at the director, who gave you an encouraging nod. Sighing, you answered, “Well, maybe I wanted to change how I ended it. And I wish we didn’t drift apart. You were a great friend.”

“So you admit we’re friends, then?” he asked.

“Well… we _were_.”

He clicked his tongue as you fished out another paper from the bowl. “I can’t believe you chat with my brother even until now but refuse to consider me as your friend,” he murmured with a pout.

“Sorry, I’m just saying that we didn’t really maintain enough communication for me to still consider us as friends.” Before he could say anything else, you looked down at the strip of paper and read the question out loud, “Do you think it was my fault that we didn’t end up together?”

Atsumu blinked and contemplated for a few seconds. “Hmm, yeah, a little bit.”

“What? Why?” You asked.

“You rejected me, so it’s kinda your fault.” He shrugged.

“What kind of reasoning is that?”

“Well, did you reject me because you didn’t like me?”

“I-” you stopped yourself. “I rejected you because of a lot of things, Miya-san.”

“But was one of those reasons because you didn’t like me?”

“I _liked_ you,” you admitted. “the timing just wasn’t great, okay? I was graduating, you had volleyball. We would never have worked out.”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue at you and even scoffed playfully. “Psh, we could’ve been a great couple.”

The word ‘maybe’ almost slipped past your lips. You didn’t want to think about that right now, especially when you’re in front of a camera.

“Whatever, just let me press the damn button.” You reached over to his side and clicked on the small button.

The light turned green in no time, and Atsumu gave you a smug grin as he said,. “See? Told you, it was your fault.”

“You’re impossible, ‘Tsumu,” you blurted but quickly covered your mouth when you realized what you just said. “Uh, I mean, Miya-san. Sorry.”

Atsumu didn’t bother hiding his delight at the old nickname. “I prefer you call me ‘Tsumu, actually,” he casually uttered as he extended his hand to grab another question from the bowl. “Okay, next question. Oh, this one’s interesting. Did you date any of my friends?” Your lips parted slightly, almost like a gasp. He hummed, “I don’t like that look on your face. Did you...?”

With a gulp, you answered, “No.” Atsumu squinted his eyes at you, clearly not believing.

“Suspicious,” he answered before pressing the button on your device. You braced yourself for the impact when the light turned red.

“Damn it!” You blurt out when you got electrocuted again.

“Aha! You liar!” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at you. “Who was it? It better not have been Osamu.”

You rolled your eyes before grabbing the shot glass and taking a drink. “It wasn’t Osamu. You can relax. We didn’t date, not exactly. It was just…” You shrugged. “A casual fling.”

“So, it was just sex?”

“‘Tsumu!” You immediately slapped his arm for being so crass. Feeling the heat crawl up your cheeks, you quickly hid your face with your elbows and leaned down on the table. “Oh god, please edit this part out,” you muttered with a muffled voice.

Atsumu chuckled, amused by your reactions. “We’re all adults here, Y/N. It’s okay. I am curious, though. Who was it?”

“No.”

“Come on, Y/N. Tell me,” he insisted. “They’ll censor it out, right guys?” You heard the director murmur out a small “yes.”

With a sigh, you sat back up and gave him a look of disbelief. “You’re relentless, you know that, right?”

He grinned. “Yes. So, who was it?”

“Suna.”

“What?”

“And it only happened once.” Your hand started to reach for the bowl.

“Wait I still hav-”

“Anyway, next question,” You cut him off. Thankfully, he didn’t push it but instead, he just pouted. “Am I hard to love?”

For a moment, he paused. Atsumu straightened his back before turning to look at you. “Loving you was the easy part, Y/N.” You wanted to avoid his gaze, but he was staring at you so intensely that you found yourself frozen.

“The hard part was getting you to love me back, but honestly, I wouldn’t trade the experience of loving you for anything.” He paused again. You could only blink in response. “So no, you’re not hard to love.” Atsumu pressed the button of the lie detector device himself, and in a few seconds, it lit up green.

“Uhm, right,” you muttered awkwardly and pointed at the bowl, “it’s your turn to ask the question.”

The setter quickly grabbed a paper from the bowl and read the question, “Ask a question that could be answered by yes or no.”

“That better not be anything gross,” you warned.

He chuckled, eyes sparkling as he looked at you. “It’s not. What do you think of me? Some kind of pervert?”

You squinted your eyes at him, but before you could retort, he suddenly blurted out his question, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“What?”

“Do you w-”

“I heard you.”

“Well?”

“What are you? An elementary kid? You can’t just ask me that.”

“Why not?”

“Just because.”

“But what’s your answer?”

“No.”

With an excited grin, Atsmu reached over to press the button on the device. “You’re insufferable,” you muttered before the device shocked you once again, making you flinch.

Atsumu beamed.

“Perfect. How does tonight sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated <3
> 
> Will be writing more Y/N fics and other ships soon.


End file.
